


To Make a Shark Smile

by AngelicPumpkin



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicPumpkin/pseuds/AngelicPumpkin
Summary: Not too graphic XReader.I never know what to write in summaries.





	To Make a Shark Smile

                You were the only one who could make Matsuoka Rin smile lately and you knew it. And his smile was precious enough for you to risk getting caught as you snuck into the Samezuka Dorms.

 

                As you made your way through the corridor, wearing the uniform hoodie you had “borrowed” from your boyfriend, you counted the doors, heart beating fast as you really hoped to remembered the indications your boyfriend  had given you. Busting out his neighbor’s door was the last thing you wanted.

 

                You put your hand on the handle and slowly turned it. It was unlocked. Just as I told you it would be.

 

                You silently opened the door and entered the room. You heard some shuffling from the lower bunk.

 

“Impatient, aren’t we?” You thought as you lay down next to him.

 

                But the pale light of the moon lit up a sleepy shark face. You wondered if you had been so late that he fell asleep waiting for you. Oh, well. You never get got tired of looking at him, and since he was sleeping, he couldn’t tell you to stop staring at him.

 

                You ran your fingers through the messy burgundy bangs, earning a slight approving moan as your touch reached him even in his dream.

 

                Oh, the things you’d do if you weren’t in a paper walled dorm…

 

                But it was time for him to wake up. You covered his mouth and shook his shoulder.

 

                He woke up with a jerk and gave you a confused look, almost as if he didn’t recognize you.

 

“[y/n]-chan, what are you doing here?” He asked in a whisper.

 

                So he  _did_  know who you were.

 

“You invited me, remember?”

 

“Friday. I told you to come  _Friday_.”

 

                Oops, wrong they?

 

                You looked at his clock.

 

“It’s Friday now.”

 

“[y/n].”

 

“Alright, alright! I’ll go!”

 

                You got up, disappointed with the outcome of the night, but something held you back. A warm, strong hand on your wrist.

 

“Don’t go.” He said in an even lower whisper as before. “Don’t leave me.”

 

                You met his gaze. His eyes usually fierce and unyielding were shining with vulnerability.

 

“As if I would leave when you’re asking me so nicely.”

 

                You sat back on the bed and leaned towards him. With another reminder to make as little noise as possible, he finally leaned in to kiss you.

 

                You have always wondered how he managed to give you the softest kisses even with his pointy dentition. But that was a mystery to be solved another day, because whenever his lips were on yours, it became impossible for you to think straight.

 

                When the kiss broke out, you both gasped for air as if you had dove into a deep ocean and just barely made it out of the water.

 

“Thank you.” He said.

 

“What for?”

 

“For being here.”

 

                He kissed your forehead.

 

“Good night.”

 

“Wait, what? Good night? Are you sure you don’t want… to enjoy my presence more?” You said, taking off the borrowed hoodie as you did so.

 

                He couldn’t help but look at the very flattering way your tank top profiled your curves.

 

“Don’t take it the wrong way, but you’re… very vocal in these situations.” Rin mumbled.

 

“It doesn’t bother you, usually!”

 

“Well, it does when we are not alone in the room.”

 

“WHAT?” You mouthed silently.

 

                He pointed at the upper bank. Suddenly, you were taken over by shyness. You put the hoodie back on.

 

“Maybe I should go…”

 

“Or you can lie down next to me and spend the night.”

 

                You couldn’t say no to him and he knew it. Luckily for you, he didn’t abuse his privileges.

 

                 You cuddled against them. You  felt protected and cared for. But the naughtier part of your mind kept telling you that you weren’t the one in the bigger need of comfort.

 

“How well you think you can control your voice?” You asked out of the blue.

 

“Way better than you, that’s for sure.” He smirked back at you.

 

“Good. That’s what I thought.”

 

                You slid under the blankets.

 

“Oi. OI. What do you think you’re doing?” He hastily whispered.

 

“Shut up and enjoy, dar-Rin.”

 

                You ran your fingers on his sides as you searched for the edge of his pajama pants. You lowered them in a swift movement, making sure he would not stop you. He was about to say something, probably berate you, but you put a finger to your lips.

 

"We have to be quiet." You reminded him as you winked.

 

                Despite his silent protestations there was a part of him that clearly enjoyed the situation. As you work your magic on him, you thoroughly enjoyed seeing his wide array of expressive faces. The one he made as he was about to let out a pleasured was your favorite.

 

You are proud of yourself. It was both hot and cute to see him squirm under your touch as he kept his hand on his mouth.

 

                Relief came to him, making him look instantly more relaxed. You had worked well.

 

                You got back in your cuddling position and kissed his cheek.

 

"I'm glad I was able to make you smile", you whispered.

 

"Let's just say I owe you one."

 

                Your smile widened as you rested your head on his chest. His heartbeat slowed progressively until you thought he was asleep.

 

"Thank you, [y/n]. For being here. And… everything."

 

"You're welcome."

 

                You were even sure if the blanket hid you from sight. And you couldn't care less as you fell asleep.


End file.
